Skylanders
The Skylanders are legendary heroes and champions in the world of Skylands, as well as the only playable characters in the Skylanders series. Their ancient mission is to protect Skylands, and its magical Core of Light, a great machine that repelled the Darkness, the ultimate force behind all evil. Using their magical powers and machinery, the Skylanders defended their world for generations, keeping peace and balance, until Kaos arrived and banished them to Earth. The most powerful of all Skylanders are the Elder Elementals a.k.a. the Giants. Personality Each Skylander has their own unique personality. They are freedom fighters in spirit, living for action and their love for battle. United by their unique abilties and loyalty to their leader, Master Eon, as well to each other, family, and friends, the Skylanders all share the purpose and destiny to protecting Skylands from all things evil. Abilities Each Skylander wields a single element: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Life, Undead, Magic, and Tech. In addition, each Skylander is weak against one certain element: Air is weak against Fire, Water is weak against Life, Earth is weak against Air, Life is weak against Undead, Tech is weak against Earth, Undead is weak against Magic, Fire is weak against Water, and Magic is weak against Tech. Story History It was said that the Giants were the original Skylanders, and the first to exist. The Giants battled against the tyrannical Arkeyans for the freedom of Skylands. In a final battle against the Arkeyans, the Giants were shot to Earth as a form of sacrifice, where they’ve been buried underground ever since. As the years passed, the enormous Skylanders were soon considered as a myth. Time went on, and many brave Skylanders helped protect Skylands from all things evil, and protecting the Core of Light from the forces of darkness. Despite the fact that the Skylanders come from different realms and worlds, each know that it is their destiny to use their abilities to protect Skylands. The Skylanders have an unbreakable bond with their Portal Masters. Though they are not servants, the Skylanders chose to serve their Portal Master and do so eagerly. Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure For generations, the Skylanders worked with the Portal Masters in keeping peace and balance in their world, battling the forces of darkness, and protecting the Core of Light. The Skylanders were previously led by the veteran Portal Master, Master Eon, who was their leader, until The Darkness returned one day. Seeing the incoming threat, Eon called upon six of the Skylanders to prepare for battle as the evil Portal Master, Kaos, returned from his exile to once again attempt to destroy the Core of Light and rule Skylands as its emperor. By Eon's command, the Skylanders fought valiantly against Kaos's dark forces, but as they were winning the struggle, Kaos released his Hydra, who successfully destoyed the Core of Light in a devastating blast. Shortly after the Core's destruction, all of the Skylanders were banished from Skylands to Earth, where they were turned into toys as a result of Earth bearing no magic, and waited for a new Portal Master to find them. Although Master Eon survived the destruction of the Core of Light, he became a spirit and was unable to fight Kaos and The Darkness, leaving the duty of leading the Skylanders to the new, young Portal Master. After Master Eon recruited the new Portal Master, the Skylanders made their suprising return to Skylands, arriving on the Shattered Island to save its Mabu inhabitants from a freak tornado that was ravaging their village. The heroes then began their quest to save Skylands from Kaos' tyranny with the new Portal Master guiding them. After Kaos's defeat in his lair, three of the Skylanders (Spyro, Gill Grunt, and Trigger Happy) returned to the Ruins with the captive Kaos, and Hugo later banished the evil Portal Master to Earth where he was turned into a toy and tormented by a dog. However, Master Eon hinted to the new Portal Master that the journey with their Skylanders was only just beginning. Skylanders: Giants The Skylanders are still trapped on Earth, frozen as toys. A few of them have been collected and placed inside displays of a toy store called Super Toy Planet where the toy form of Kaos was also placed in. However, Kaos broke free of his statue-like form due to his Portal Master status, and the frozen Skylanders inside a toy display nearby could do nothing but make idle threats to Kaos as he taunted them before returning to Skylands with the use of a Portal of Power. Meanwhile, the new Portal Master has recovered a Giant, and Master Eon sought them out in order to explain the origins of the Giants, who were the first Skylanders, before sending them on an adventure to save Skylands once again from a new threat. The Skylanders, and the Giants, prevailed in stopping Kaos from ruling Skylands with an army of Arkeyan robots. List of Skylanders Spyro is a legendary champion and has earned the rank of being such a Skylander, and to be among the 32 champions that is kind of the forefront, the leaderish sort of the Skylanders. The Main Skylanders Magic *Spyro *Voodood *Wrecking Ball *Double Trouble *Pop Fizz *Star Strike Water *Gill Grunt *Zap *Slam Bam *Wham-Shell *Chill Tech *Trigger Happy *Boomer *Drobot *Drill Sergeant *Sprocket *Countdown Fire *Ignitor *Eruptor *Flameslinger *Sunburn *Hot Dog *Fryno Life *Stealth Elf *Stump Smash *Zook *Camo *Shroomboom Undead *Ghost Roaster *Hex *Chop Chop *Cynder *Fright Rider *Roller Brawl *Grim Creeper Earth *Prism Break *Bash *Terrafin *Dino-Rang *Flashwing Air *Whirlwind *Sonic Boom *Lightning Rod *Warnado *Jet-Vac Sidekicks *Whisper Elf *Gill Runt *Trigger Snappy *Terrabite *Thumpling *Barkley *Mini-Jini *Eye-Small SWAP Force *Wash Buckler *Blast Zone *Magna Charge *Stink Bomb *Freeze Blade *Night Shift *Fire Kraken *Rattle Shake *Free Ranger *Hoot Loop Giants *Tree Rex *Bouncer *Crusher *Swarm *Hot Head *Ninjini *Eye-Brawl *Thumpback Trivia *Sun Dragon (the chinese dragon Skylander) is the early version of Camo. Changes to Camo's character design was made late in production, which is why Sun Dragon was still shown in The Beginning trailer. *There's a dragon Skylander for each element, three of which are hybrids between dragons and another species. **The Skylander, Flashwing, has recently been added as the second dragon in the Earth element. *All of the Skylanders originally spoke their own gibberish languages, but as the project went on, Toys for Bob decided to give fourteen of them actual English lines. *In Spyro's Adventure, all Skylanders have at least one (and some as many as four) unique animations that only run when they’re getting upgraded. They are some of the most complex and creative animations in the game. *In Skylanders: Giants, the Skylanders each display their own personality, such as when they are entering their respective elemental gates or zones, putting on hats, winning battles, or seeing their statistics. **When the Skylanders enter an elemental zone that is not their element, they groan in fustration, sigh, or growl in disbelief. *The Skylanders are friends with the Fairies, particularly because fairies can turn treasure into upgrade magic that gives the Skylanders new powers and abilities, including fresh breath. *When a Skylander travels through a portal, it is usual for them to yell out a fierce battle cry when they appear. In fact, every year, there is a contest to see whose battle cry is the loudest; the most frightening, and at best for making milk shoot out from people's noses. *When Skylanders are defeated in battle, they are instantly teleported back home where they can heal and rest. *In the trailer for Skylanders: Swap Force, right after the "Your new power is choice" part, you can see the bottom half of a dark blue, bird-related Skylander with armor on the sides of the legs as the bottom half of Magna charge. **Additionally, in the part right after that, you can see it as the bottom half of Night Shift. Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Playable Heroes Category:Dragon Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Elves Category:Magic User Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Undead Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Plant-Based Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Elemental Heroes Category:Heroic Organization Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Teams Category:Titular Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Good Magic Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Tech-Users Category:Technology Lovers Category:Water Manipulators Category:Air Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Toys Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Trolls Category:Giant Heroes Category:Heroes that go barefoot Category:Heroes who fights/battles Evil Category:Robots Category:Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Pure of heart Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Rebellious Heroes Category:Heroes who wear Hats